


Like a Whisper, Like a Prayer

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Hux, Kylo cries lmao, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, maybe???, space boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo shows Hux the extent of their connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Whisper, Like a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> i was hoping this would go up on valentines day because,, yknow,, its a fanfiction,, and it did! bless  
> but anyways  
> i wrote this on my phone at 5 am, forgive me

The intrusion into his mind was uncomfortable at first, but it quickly settled to its regular, constant hum. He knew immediately who it was.  
' _Kylo, stop rooting around in my head again_ ' Hux thought.  
' _I want to try something_ ' He heard back. Kylo was completely dismissive of him.  
As per usual.  
' _If you've called me again, at midnight, i might mention, for something trivial, I will be very disappointed_ '  
It's not like this hadn't happened before. Kylo had woken him up dozens of times in the middle of his sleep cycle to talk to him. Or rather, to talk at him. He was an insufferable, petulant child.  
But he was Hux's insufferable, petulant child.  
So he tolerated their late-night chats.  
' _If it doesn't work, I'll let you go back to sleep_ ' He heard again. ' _But for now just let me..._ ' The voice trailed off.  
' _Kylo?_ ' That was... a bit worrisome. Never had he heard Kylo trail off like that, or ever, for that matter. He always knew exactly what he had to say.  
' _Kylo Ren, so help m-_ ' His thought was cut off as a wave of different emotions flooded into his head. He slapped a hand to his mouth before he could gasp.  
' _What did you do?_ ' Hux shouted at him, or at least tried to shout. Sometimes, things came out strangely through their Force-connection.  
' _Can you feel me?_ ' He heard Kylo ask. His voice was almost... quavery.  
That couldn't have been right.

Hux hesitated for a moment, trying to process the new connection.  
' _I can, but..._ ' He had so many questions. ' _Wh-... How? It's like... It's like I'm both of us, at once_ '  
He heard Kylo let out a breath he was holding, but also, he felt it.  
' _I didn't think it would actually work_ ' Kylo said.  
It was almost peaceful, normal, feeling both of them in his head. It was as if Kylo were meant to be there. Hux could feel both of their breaths, both of their heartbeats. He could feel Kylo's palms on his sheets, as well as his own.  
It was a new level of intimacy that he had never even fathomed possible, and somehow, it was almost _frightening_.  
' _There was a reason to this, you know_.' Said Kylo.  
Hux was confused. ' _And what would that be?_ ' He asked.  
There was a moment of silence, and a bit of shuffling on Kylo's end before he felt it.

Pleasure shot through his veins, and he nearly choked.  
' _Kylo! W-what are you doing?_ ' He stammered.  
' _I wanted to see if...'_ He felt Kylo's heavy breathing. ' _If I could ..._ '  
And there it was again.  
Hux let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt the arousal deep in his stomach, and all across his body, nearly. Kylo was stroking himself, stroking _both_ of them, through the connection. It was like nothing he'd felt before.  
"Oh, Kylo..." He moaned softly to himself. It wasn't really to himself, though, because Kylo had heard it too.  
' _Hux_ ' Kylo said his name like a whisper, like a prayer.  
Hux knew what he had to do.

  
He took a moment to gather his bearings (though it was hard, feeling Kylo's every soft stroke on his cock and wanting so badly to lay back down and urge him to go faster) and he swept out of his quarters.  
' _H-hux? Where are you going?_ ' Kylo sounded almost disappointed, but Hux trekked on until he reached Kylo's quarters.  
' _Let me in_.' He had to keep himself from growling the words.  
Not a second later, his doors were sliding open, and General Hux was being frantically pulled into the room. He was greeted with a long, deep kiss.  
"I've been thinking about you-" Kylo breathed, pressing his lips to Hux's throat. "A-all night."  
Hux wove a hand into Kylo's hair, pulling him closer.  
"Shhh." He said. "Don't speak."  
Their walk to the bed was like a hurried dance. Kylo was already barely clothed, but getting Hux out of his clothes proved to be a challenge. Kylo ripped at his shirt like it offended him.

"Hux-" He whispered, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Want you."  
"I know." Hux said.  
He broke their kiss for a moment to place his hands on Kylo's chest, and push him against the bed gently. Kylo looked up at him with a sort of adoration he hadn't seen in years, and he practically melted.  
Kylo looked puzzled. "You're flushed." He said.  
Hux replied only with a kiss to his forehead, and Kylo's eyes fluttered shut, savoring the feeling.  
He slowly worked his way down, carefully pressing his lips to each part of Kylo's body, leaving a lovely trail of dark marks where his mouth had been. Kylo was practically whining in anticipation.  
"I'm getting there." Hux murmured against his skin.

The remarkable smoothness of Hux's usually commanding voice set the shorter man off. He grabbed a fistful of Hux's hair, and tugged.  
"Fuck!" Hux hissed. "Just-" he had to take a moment to contain himself. "Just be patient."  
"I don't want to wait." Kylo groaned.  
"The only way I'm going to go about this is slowly, and if you don't like it, I'll stop." Hux threatened. "Don't you want to be fucked? Isn't that why you've been writhing about?"  
Kylo scowled, averting his eyes.  
Hux continued.  
Kylo's anger quickly melted away as the other man's mouth touched his hip bones. He ran a cold finger over Kylo's skin, and a shiver wracked his body.  
"Please." He whimpered. "I-... I can't take any more of this."  
His knuckles were white from clutching the sheets, and his breathing unsteady. Hux took a moment to admire his own handiwork.  
"The commander of the First Order," He breathed. "...trembling and bruised beneath me."  
He was nearly giddy with excitement.

Kylo looked up at him, bringing a hand to his face.  
"My Hux..." He said, his face soft.  
Hux smiled. "My Kylo." He whispered. He pulled his Kylo into another kiss before setting out on what he had intended to do.  
"You're sure about this?" He asked. It never hurt to ask again, especially with things like this.  
"Yes." Kylo said.  
He could feel his nervous excitement through the connection as he found the lube in Kylo's bedside drawer. He laced their fingers together, and tried to open the cap with only one hand. There were many failed attempts before Kylo let out a stifled snort and took the bottle from him, opening it with ease.  
"Must do this a lot, hm?" Hux teased.  
Kylo hummed. "Only with you."  
Hux swore he could feel his heart pound through his chest, but he would never admit it.

With a hand on his hip, Kylo pulled the general closer, pouring some of the lubricant on his hand. There was a bit of an awkward transition as Hux moved backwards to place himself between his legs. He felt Kylo shake as he pulled them apart.  
He was taking down his walls, piece by piece.  
Carefully, he pressed a finger to his entrance, and felt Kylo swallow nervously.  
"Shhh, love." He murmured. "It's alright."  
He slowly slipped the rest of his finger in, and Kylo let out a broken moan.  
Suddenly, their connection felt like it was being pried open, and Kylo's pleasure nearly knocked the breath out of him.  
"S-shit, Kylo." He gasped. He could feel what it was like to be filled, and oh, was it wonderful. He quickly put in another finger, and cherished the strangled sound he earned from Kylo.  
"Come on." Kylo pleaded. "Just-... Ah- Just fuck me already."  
Hux quickly pulled his fingers from inside Kylo, and steadied a shaking hand around his own cock.  
He hesitated for a moment before pressing his tip to Kylo's entrance, and he could feel him squirm.  
"G-go." he said.  
Hux pushed inside him.

One of them moaned, but he wasn't sure which one anymore. He could feel the slow burn of being stretched, pulled thin, taken apart. Kylo could barely be contained. He nearly screamed as Hux pushed deeper into him, and he would've, if not for a quick hand to his mouth.  
"Quiet." Hux warned.  
"I c-can't." He sobbed. "Too much-"  
Hux pressed a soothing hand to his cheek.  
"It's alright, you're alright." He said softly.  
It worked to calm him down for the few moments it took Hux to get all the way inside him. Although, the spell was broken when he hit Kylo's prostate.  
"Hux!" He cried. "Oh, Hux- P-please..."  
Hux marveled at him.  
"You're beautiful." He said hoarsely. Kylo only whimpered in response. For a while, they only laid there, holding each other. The feeling of being filled took adjusting to, but eventually, they were both ready. Kylo didn't have to speak for Hux to know that it was time to move.  
He pulled out slowly, barely an inch from pulling out completely, and thrusted back in. Both of them nearly came on the spot.  
Soon, it all blurred together. They were wrapped in each others pleasure, moving to the song of a creaking bed and heaving lungs. Kylo dragged his nails down his lover's back, name spilling from his mouth like a chant.

"I want my name to be the only thing you remember in the morning." Hux growled.  
It was the last thing he said before the two of them came together.  
"Hux! Hux- Hux, a-ah, shit- shit." All of Kylo's words came out in a jumble, deep in a thick, disoriented haze. Hux collapsed on top of him, their hearts pounding.  
"My Kylo..." He whispered, his voice laced with affection. Kylo was absorbed in trying to catch his breath, fresh tears staining his face. Hux left his side for barely a second to grab his shirt from the floor, wiping them both clean, and then taking Kylo into his arms.  
"I love you." He breathed.  
Hux nudged his face into Kylo's hair.  
"I love you too." He said.  
There was a moment of silence, filled with only the sound of their breathing, before Hux spoke again.  
"What do you think the troopers would do," He grinned wickedly. "If they knew their commander cried during sex?"  
Kylo tightened his grip around him, pouting into his chest.  
"Shut up." He said.

  
They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, if you found any errors, please tell me!  
> also, constructive criticism is welcome, and ecouraged  
> happy valentines gay!!


End file.
